Unforgivable
by EchidnaGirl
Summary: The sequel to "Gone". More time. Desire. Truth. What power does the truth hold? The power to put the pieces back together? ...Or rip them all apart again? Tiny bits of SonAmy if you squint, and an intensely complicated triangle of emotion: ShadKnuxRouge.
1. Black, Red

Yes, yes, this is the sequel to "Gone". It takes place a bit after the ending, but it should all fit into place fairly easily after a bit of reading. The focus of this story changes a bit, and I will disclaim right now ownership of any of the characters and/or settings in this story that belong to others. However, I will claim the idea behind this story and the whole idea of my take on what very well could have happened on the ARK. Hahaha, confused yet?

Well, here it is...

* * *

**Unforgivable**

**Chapter One: Black, Red**

He changed. From the silent, strong figure I'd always known him as. To something else. He spoke often, about whatever trivial thing seemed inviting, whatever could create conversation. Never anything important. Never a word to what was actually bothering him.

I listened to him and spoke only whenever spoken to. I always found food but didn't ever force him to eat, always kept the place dark but couldn't force him to sleep. I would never force anything. It was an agreement, silent and mutual. And it made neither one of us satisfied.

He had a longing to leave. I could see it in the way he stared toward the sky at night. He had an unspeakable, ever-present yearning... To go after the Master Emerald, to erase time, to live as if nothing had ever happened, as if he'd never been taken from his little world all those many years ago. To live in the past, when the present and future were pressing down upon him. He was caged in his own desire - but he never once tried to break free.

That made two of us.

I was trapped, too. In desire. But maybe mine was a desire too different from his for comparison...

He dreamed in black and white.

But silently... and secretly... unintentionally... I dreamed in black and red.

"There will be rain tomorrow." He didn't look at me as he said it, walking into the room.

I glanced over to see him wring his dreadlocks out, trying to get rid of some of the water soaking his hair. "Will the rain be as bad as today's?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and stood completely still. I could almost see his power in the coursing of the energy in the room. And then his eyes slowly opened, and he shook his head before stating, "Worse."

I nodded. His flawless ability to detect changes in the weather almost amazed me. Rarely could any natural being be so attuned to the world. But there was no doubt that nature spoke to Knuckles. And I never questioned his predictions.

He walked away, over to his favorite wall - the one that was completely blank, completely empty - and he leaned against it before sinking to the ground. And there he sat, thinking all of his "What if..."s, thinking of what could have been, what could be... And despite the fact that I knew better, despite the fact that I knew it was wrong, despite the fact I knew that I shouldn't...

I stood there and watched him and did exactly the same.

* * *

Alright, will be updated as soon as possible. Now, for anyone who read "Gone" and is totally confused (eh, you're probably not - you know I'm weird), no, this chapter did not specify how much time has passed, what is going on, or really, even who the narrator is. The clues are in the context and title, but if it helps, yes, Shadow is the narrator of this chapter. (It confused some, so I thought I'd just clear that up.)

Reviews are appreciated! Any questions - feel free to ask, though many, if not all, should be answered in the end.


	2. Hope Ends

Hahaha, well, it's good to know that several of you, at least, have found the story. It's always nice to hear from you. :)

I should be doing other stuff, but I'm writing instead, so, yeah... XD Oh, well!

Here we are...

* * *

**Chapter**** Two: Hope Ends**

Her eyes were always on the moon. Always. Perhaps it was her most prominent reminder of him. She'd lie awake all night, watching, waiting... And in the day she would close her eyes, kneel to the pile of emerald shards she'd found on her own... And she would pray at the altar.

We could have told her that it was useless. We had that power. We could have told her that the emerald needed to be whole to hear a prayer. We could have told her that, even if she'd had the whole emerald, it wouldn't hear her. Only the Guardian's prayers could be heard. I wanted to appear to her, to tell her, but I stayed invisible along with Chaos. And we just watched her. Those were difficult days. Chaos could watch her easily, but I struggled with my thoughts. It seemed so wrong to deprive her of the truth... Yet... I couldn't ever bring myself to deprive her of hope.

And so I stayed... So we stayed. Awaiting the day that her hope would run out on its own. And every day she continued. She left for short periods throughout the day, mere minutes, but she always returned quickly. Getting food, or water, or whatever she needed. It made me feel awful. To watch her and know that he wasn't coming back. That even if he did... Nothing would ever be like it once was. But we said nothing. As the days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months and months... She had almost made me believe that her will could truly stand forever.

But then a night came. A night of a new moon, when the sky was black and blank. It was all inevitable. The truth was there, hidden on the island - but the truth can never truly hide. And she stood and walked away from the altar just as she did normally, carrying with her the purple Chaos emerald that he had given her months ago, right before he left. She walked toward the trees, toward the center of the island, holding the Chaos emerald ahead like a light as always. But when she was gone an hour too long... We both knew. We knew what she had found. We knew what she would do.

Yet Chaos and I remained invisible to her. Perhaps we had the chance to stop her, to explain, but neither of us had the nerve to lie to the white bat who had resided on the island, faithfully, waiting for his return. We had no justification. We couldn't defend him like a parent defends his child - blindly. He didn't grow up in our prescence. He wasn't a child. And we hadn't raised him. We couldn't have raised him. Because nothing could ever change what he was. And no matter how many times before I'd lied for him, to him, no matter how many times before I'd let him believe... I knew, and Chaos knew that the Guardian didn't belong.

So, when Rouge stumbled out of the forest, toward the altar, searching the sky with her eyes for the moon that was her reminder of him, we stayed silent. And when the broken, empty look on her face faded to nothing, we allowed her to take her Chaos emerald and fly away.

Chaos questioned me where she would go. I considered it, then answered, "She'll go to those who were her friends. And they'll accept her again. Because they're good creatures. And they're forgiving."

His glowing green eyes focused on me, and I could feel his silent voice in my head say, "_What will become of... them?_"

"I pray that they make peace and live life as if the past never happened."

"_There is no... way to change what is... past. It always... affects the present and the... future._"

"Do you believe it was wrong of me to keep his past away from him?"

"_It no longer matters..._"

"Can you not tell me?"

"_I would gladly speak freely... my friend. If... I knew._"

Truly, that was what frightened me. That was what worried me most about their fates. Even the god of destruction couldn't know the consequences.

_Knuckles... Where have you gone?_

* * *

_D: _What is going on? Aww, poor Rouge... But what was it that she found? What will become of her? Of the island? Of... the world? (dun, dun, dun...)

[Sorry, ate some chocolate... Will return to normal in a few hours... Maybe. Hahaha.]

Reviews are great and appreciated! :D


	3. Calm Down

O-kay... Hahaha, now to delve into the mindset again... Sorry it's been so long. So... many... distractions... The last of which being that I got Shadow the Hedgehog (the game) the other day. Hahaha. Played through it a few times, got inspired a bit more-ish, and now writing again. Yay! Or not. We'll see. XD Hanging out with AmethystUchiha, now, who is awesome! :D

Thank you for the reviews! You're all awesome!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Calm Down**

Dark was not the way to go. Not when the only thing I was searching for was a bit of light. I knew that. But I couldn't stay somewhere that I didn't belong. Not anymore. And with nowhere else to go, Dark was the only one I could turn to.

Memory wasn't something that was a friend out there, though. More like an acquaintance. It stopped in occasionally. Bits of it, anyway. But most of the time it left me alone to wonder. And as time kept moving, it dropped in less and less.

The building - where we were staying - was an older place, but it looked alright. Looked almost new. I didn't know where it was; I'd never asked. It didn't matter much. There were trees there and some hills and rocks, and to the north was ocean, only a mile or two away... And there was always the sky. I liked the sky. When I looked to the sky, I felt connection, belonging. I felt that way a lot out here.

Dark waited in the building all the time. I didn't spend a lot of time in there with him. Partially because it made me feel guilty. I knew he had another name, but I hated myself for not remembering it. I didn't know if he knew I forgot his name. He was fairly accepting of the new name. He never asked about it. He never asked about much. I think he thought I didn't ever want to talk.

But he was still the only one there.

I walked into the building, out of the rain, and I twisted my dreads together tightly, trying to get some of the water out of them. I didn't look at him but said, "There will be rain tomorrow."

"Will the rain be as bad as today's?" His question was immediate, like he was glad for the chance of conversation.

I closed my eyes at his voice, searching myself for an answer. The press of the humidity and wind on my fur was heavy. I shook my head, not meeting his eyes. "Worse."

He didn't say anything, then.

I walked past him, to the only completely empty wall - the rest were covered in pictures. Pictures of people I didn't know. Or maybe I did. I couldn't remember. An old, bald man was sitting in one of the pictures. A young girl stood next to him. The girl was in more photos. All around the building - or house: whatever it was. She had a nice smile. Dark seemed to think so, at least. He stared at the pictures sometimes. I wondered if he knew her. Or... if I knew her. Something about her was familiar. I could've asked him... But then there was the possibility that I was supposed to remember her. And I didn't.

I hated it.

_What's wrong with me?_

...

_Blood. Blood. Blood - it's everywhere. Where am I? She stared at me from the wall: the face of forever. Where did everyone go? Blood - whose is it? Cold. It's so... cold. So many stars... Out here... Dead. His eyes. No! Dead. Not real. Move... Move... Please... No... I can't... This can't be... No... Not you... Not everyone... All... It's... It... No! NO! Let me go!_

"Knuckles!"

His red eyes were staring at me when my own eyes flashed open. _What just...? _I frowned. "I fell asleep." I sounded half-dead.

His voice, though... It sounded the same as always; it never changed. "Sleep is natural."

I looked at him for a moment but then turned away. I couldn't meet his gaze, and I didn't attempt to sound awake... Or alive. "Not here."

The short exchange was enough. It always was. Whenever we spoke.

I stood up slowly, leaning back against the wall, hating my memory, my self... Why was I here? What was I doing? What was happening to me?... I closed my eyes.

Dark stood up with me. I didn't expect him to do or say anything. Maybe walk away, go off on his own again. But suddenly his hand pressed itself upon the side of my neck.

My eyes shot open. Instantly, I panicked. My mind raced. I... I was going to be strangled. ! Why? Nothing logical. Natural. I tried to pull away on instinct, but the wall was behind me.

Trapped.

His other hand caught my shoulder, pinning me to the wall. No escape.

Immediately, Dark noticed my struggle, and his eyes met mine. He took a step closer. "Calm down."

My instincts abandoned me with those two words from him. My breathing slowed with the realization that I was not actually about to die.

His hand remained completely still on my neck as he breathed, "Close your eyes..." I did as I was told. My breathing slowed more. I had no idea what he was doing, but... "Your pulse... It doesn't change."

_What? _I opened my eyes, only to notice that his face was much closer than before. "Wh-what does that mean..?"

He was staring at my neck as if fascinated. "Your pulse. It makes no difference how you breathe right now... Your pulse stays unusually fast."

I had no idea what he was talking about, and I didn't understand his behavior. "...Why?"

His ruby eyes darted up to meet mine. "Why? Why does your heart beat so quickly? Whether you're panicked or dazed?"

I frowned unappreciatively, a spark of pride lighting up in me. "I'm not dazed."

His eyes moved down, toward my mouth as I spoke, and I thought I saw a smile cross his face. The look was alien on him. It wasn't any expression I'd ever seen on him before. But after a few seconds, his eyes returned to mine. His voice couldn't have been more than a whisper. "Regardless... The rate of your heart..." I nodded, and he continued as if in some sort of trance, "It could mean..." He took a deep breath, and I felt the hot air on my skin... "...several things..."

* * *

Yeah... Okay, just as a clear-up to make complete sure that everyone knows what's going on, Knux was narrator and Dark is Shadow.

But what's going on with Knuckles' memory? :O

Reviews are appreciated! I'd love to hear any questions or anything. Hahaha. :)

And now to see what's going on with Rouge...


	4. Her Tears

Finally managed to get this chapter written... You wouldn't _believe_ how many times my computer erased this chapter, making me start over... And over... And over... But it's finally getting posted, so I'm just glad to finally be able to release it.

Thanks to all of my reviewers!

Here we are...

* * *

**Chapter Four: Her Tears**

She looked like a ghost - well, except perhaps without the pale complexion that ghosts are said to have. Her skin was darker, covered in burns from the sun. Her fur was the same bright white, her eyes the same lovely aqua... And her eyes were glimmering, wet with tears... Almost exactly the same way I'd last seen the poor dear.

"Almost a year. Has nothing changed, dear?"

Rouge's eyes flickered, trying to blink back the tears, and she shook her head before whispering, "Nine months... twelve days... And everything... Everything has... changed..." A single tear streamed down her face as the words left her mouth. Then the sobs began.

It was the end of the world. As far as she was concerned, it was, at least. I knew. It always was at that age. Her sobs tugged at the strings of my heart because I'd been there, in her place, before... Complete heartbreak.

I shut the door behind her, gently guiding the poor bat to the living room. Her cries echoed off the walls of the house. I heard footsteps upstairs as Cream rushed to the stairwell, her voice both wearied and worried. "Mother, are you alright?" She peered through the railing on the staircase then gasped, "Miss Rouge!"

Amy's footsteps weren't far behind, and both of the girls were downstairs in an instant. Cream hurried over toward us, asking no questions but giving Rouge a hug.

I smiled sadly at my daughter's sweet innocence. Cream still believed that a simple hug could change anything, could make anything alright. I silently wished that she would never have to learn differently.

Amy kept her distance from us, at first. I knew very well that she was still angry at Rouge for the white bat's behavior so many months ago, during the incident at our last little get-together. She was one to hold a grudge, but she was obviously struggling with herself in that moment, trying to decide between her anger and her instinct to help. Her compassionate nature overcame her anger, though, and it was only a moment before she asked, "What happened?"

I led Rouge to the couch, and she sat down, curling her knees up to her body, hiding her face. Cream hopped lightly onto the couch next to her, voice chiming, "It'll be okay..."

I dismissed myself to the kitchen to make the girls some drinks. The clock on the stove read "4:57 AM". I took four glasses from the cabinet, then removed the milk jug from the refrigerator. I poured two glasses of water and two glasses of milk before returning to the living room.

Amy had joined Cream's side on the couch, next to Rouge, but I noticed that the crying hadn't slowed at all. I set the glasses on the coffee table in front of the girls, but they didn't move from their positions on the couch at all. I sat down slowly in the chair and watched them.

Amy looked over at me before asking, "Vanilla, what time is it?"

I smiled slightly, trying not to add to the sadness of the room. "Almost five o' clock..."

"Do you think we should call someone?"

"Perhaps so..."

"I mean, I know Sonic'll still be asleep, but Tails is probably awake..."

I nodded, getting up from my seat, but, as soon as I stood, the phone rang.

Amy blinked. "That's odd..."

I crossed the room and picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?"

I was surprised to hear Tails' voice on the other line. "Vanilla, this is Tails."

"Oh, hello, Tails... We were actually..."

His voice cut me off, "Can you turn the news channel on? It's important!"

The urgent tone of his voice alarmed me, and I picked the television remote up, flipping the channels until it stopped on the news. A reporter on the screen was speaking rapidly, but the headline caught my attention: "_Sixteen Missing Mobians Found Dead"_.

I gasped, staring at the screen, and the girls - all three - looked up. Cream just watched the screen blankly, listening to the reporter, and Amy looked to be in shock.

I could hear the reporter's words more clearly as she slowed down in her speech, "...all lying on the floor of the old abandoned warehouse, eyes still open. None of the bodies have any visible wounds, but autopsies are planned to go into progress immediately. Cause of death cannot be determined until then, but the police believe foul play may be involved..."

Rouge just gazed at the screen, almost mesmerized, as tears continued to slide down her face...

* * *

:O Sixteen Mobians? Dead? What's going on...?

Reviews are encouraged! Highly encouraged, actually! Haha.


	5. Wrong Truth

Okay... This took a bit to write, mostly because I had a vacation in the middle of the chapter, then when I came back, I had to re-grasp the concept and rewrite quite a bit. Then there was all of the making sure that Shadow stayed in-character (well, in the character of this story - obviously, everyone's a little messed up due to the circumstances, but still...)... Even so, I managed to finish this a day or two before I ever got Chapter Four to stay saved to my computer.

Thanks everyone for the reviews!

And I hope you enjoy (well, maybe "enjoy" isn't the best word for this instance... How about... Eh, I got nothin'.)...

* * *

**Chapter Five: Wrong Truth**

_Maria... Why?_

_Why do I feel this way?_

_I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't. It's not right. It's not... natural. _

My eyes traveled to the window, where I could see the daylight muffled by clouds and trees. He was out there somewhere. Staring at the sky, I was sure. Because nothing had changed. Nothing... except the worst.

He was disturbed by something. Something that he wouldn't talk about. I wanted to ask... I felt in my flesh that I was somehow meant to help him... That Maria meant for me to assist him.

...But did Maria know that... _this_... would happen?

I walked over to the empty wall, leaning against it, staring at her picture - the picture of her and the professor. The house was covered in pictures of her. It was like having an angel watching over us at all times. That's what she was to me. An angel. A guardian.

Maria's perfect blue eyes saw everything.

_So, what am I supposed to do?_

_I don't know what this feeling is, Maria... But it's here. And it's... overcoming..._

_What is so strong that even the Ultimate Lifeform can't control it? _It was a useless question. Because I knew the answer. But I wished it was something different. Because the Ultimate Lifeform shouldn't know fear... I should have no weakness...

I sighed and pushed myself away from the wall. I had wasted time. Too much time. Without ever meaning to. I'd brought him out here, to the Professor's old house, for seclusion. No one knew about the place. Not even GUN. But seclusion wasn't helping. If anything, the echidna had gotten worse since we'd been out here. Whenever he did fall asleep, he had dreams... Nightmares. He moved a lot in his sleep...

My eyes went again to the nearest window. He was out there still. He would be until nightfall...

A thought entered my head. I pushed it away but not before subconsciously raising my hand to my lips. _Damn it. _I cursed myself, but I couldn't really make up my mind. What had made me act? What had made me care?

_...I need to think._

I hated to leave him. More than ever right then. But... I would be back before nightfall. I'd return long before he'd notice.

My legs raced as fast as my thoughts. Away. There were things I needed to do. Return to the city - at least long enough to see if Metal Sonic had followed through with his plans. I had no regrets about leaving the city behind to deal with the robot. As far as I was concerned, they deserved it. Especially Faker. After what he did... I hated that hedgehog more and more each time I thought about what could've happened... About what might have happened if I hadn't found the echidna... Knuckles... If I hadn't found Knuckles when I did... I frowned.

Then there was Rouge... I just hated the thought of even thinking about her. In my mind, the two of us had never truly been "friends"... But she was the closest thing to a friend I'd had since Maria... And I knew that she had considered me a "friend". And I also knew that she had considered Knuckles much, much more than that...

Those two facts were what made my feelings so confusing. It was never "right" to do the "wrong" thing. But what did that even mean?

What was "right", anyway? Who could say what was "wrong"? I was sure, completely sure, that the words - both of them - had meaning at one point. Long ago, maybe. When things were simple. _But life hasn't been simple in this world for hundreds of years._ I didn't doubt that at one time there was "right". I didn't doubt that at one time there was "wrong". In a simpler time, I was sure the two could be differentiated easily. Right and wrong. Like white and black. Couldn't be confused... But what about grey?

All it took was one mistake. Just one "wrong"... To turn the pure white palette of life to grey. And no matter the "right" done from then on... The palette will always remain grey. No wrongs can be erased. And no one in this world has a palette of white. We're all messed up in some way...

I was sure of that.

The surrounding forest finally opened up, and I fell to one knee in front of a still pond. A pair of warm, red eyes stared up at me from the water's surface, and I returned their stare, curious of their serenity... They looked so... calm, clear... Almost... happy... It was only when a gust blew over the pond, scattering the image that I realized the eyes belonged to me. _...Happy...? ..._

_"...the chance to be... happy..."_

_I am the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog. _I stood again on both feet. _Nothing can stop me. I do what I want. And I know what I want. _

_I've given those damned people the chance to be happy already. Now it's my turn. _I turned away from the water, my thoughts wandering back to the old house I'd left only an hour or so ago... _Our turn. _

There were no second thoughts, and no half-regrets about anything, then. I could never regret saving him, or helping him, or...

I stopped in place, my breath drying up in my lungs.

Up in the canopy of the forest, hanging along a stray vine, a string of lifeless little colorful carcasses - Flickies -were staring down at the water through milky white eyes.

_What the...?_

I slowly rotated on one foot, in a mixture of entrancement and horror to look around the vines around the rest of the clearing.

Hundreds of dead eyes stared at me from each individual tree. From every corner of the clearing. And there was no smell of death. No decay.

The kills were fresh.

Too fresh. And too unusual. No natural predator would do something like that. Or kill that many... Without even feeding off of them... I approached one of the overhanging vines and gently removed a single bird's corpse. But every single feather was in place. No scars. No blood.

...No explanation...

The file Metal Sonic had shown me a few months ago crossed my mind.

_...It's real... _The word I'd noticed, in bright red letters...

_"Ragnarok"._

_

* * *

_

D: Flickies? And Shadow? And a file? -Oh my! (Sorry. XD Had to.)

I would love to hear your review!


	6. It's You

Hahaha... So, first, it takes me a month to update... Then it takes me a day... Wow, I'm consistent, hm? XD Alright, but, anyway...

Many thanks to my reviewers and to my readers, as well. Here comes the next chapter...

* * *

**Chapter Six: It's You**

I tore my gaze from the sky. My mind was blank. How long had I been out there, just staring into air? I didn't know. What had I been doing before that? I wasn't sure.

I felt the need for sleep, but then something told me that I should fight it, that I shouldn't give in. Sleep was bad. I just couldn't remember why.

The sky's blackness was layered over everything, but I knew the way back to the old building by heart. I went straight inside and leaned against my wall, saying nothing, far too used to the look of shame Dark gave me every time he looked at me. I'd been getting that look for as long as I could remember... Which wasn't saying much, really... I wasn't sure anymore just how much I could depend on my memory. I wondered if I'd said or done something to make him look at me that way... But I just couldn't remember. As far as I knew, he'd looked at me that way for my whole life... As far as I knew, he'd looked at me that way for just a day.

He was staring at me again as I rested my head back against the empty wall, but I didn't catch the expression on his face. I didn't want to look. But it was hard not to notice his eyes following me. Always.

I tried to avoid it by relaxing...

...

_Cold. Icy blue eyes. Watching. So many stars in the sky... Where? Where has everyone gone? Her eyes. Her eyes are there. But that's all. Watching. Watching me. Where do I go? Help... !But no answer. What is this? Where am I? Green... Everywhere... Everything... Green... Except... Icy blue eyes. Waiting. Waiting for my failure. Why? Who-? Blackness. Dark eyes... It's...you?_

"Knuckles!"

I snapped my head up in alarm, but I couldn't see a thing... "Darkness..."

As soon as I spoke the word, I was no longer asleep. A warm, red gaze was looking into me. Dark's head was tilted to the side, an eyebrow raised in question from my single word... I hadn't even realized that he'd heard it. His face seemed to be a mixture of surprise and curiosity... The expression confused me. ...But then the corners of his mouth twitched, just slightly, and he stated almost reassuringly, "It's me."

I blinked. His words... I didn't understand what it was about them, but... I couldn't help but repeat, "...It's you..."

He just looked at me. In a way that I didn't understand. He didn't look unhappy... At all...

But it only lasted for a few seconds. Then his face turned thoughtful. And then he frowned. He took a step or two back, away from me, before turning around, facing the opposite direction. His voice returned completely to its constant emotionless tone, and he said, "We're leaving."

"...L-leaving...?" _Hell. Here it is. _I could feel the fear settling into my skin. Dark's words specified nothing. Who was "we"...? Was that it...? Giving up... Dark... The whole time, Dark was the only one there... If he left...

Whether it was the way my voice said the word - choked and helpless - or whether it was the silence that followed, I wasn't sure... But Dark spun around, covering the ground between us far faster than I even thought possible. There was a glimpse of remorse almost hidden in his frown, and I could tell that he could read my eyes easily when he responded to my silent question, "No. You and I. Both of us are leaving this place. We're going somewhere else... Together." He stopped for a moment, just seeming to contemplate my face. I knew that my fear was still there because I could feel it.

I'd lost too much, I knew. I didn't know how it happened or why it happened... But I'd lost so much... So much that... I wasn't even sure what I'd lost anymore... There was nothing before Dark. And nothing before this place. Even his words, trying to take back the fear... Saying he was taking me with him... _For now... _But everything in life was only temporary... This time he would take me with him... But what about the next time? What about when I didn't get any better?

"Knuckles. Look at me." There was more than a glimpse of emotion in his soothing, red eyes. There was sadness there... And loss... And pain... There was something there that calmed me... "I will never leave you alone."

With those words, the fear dissolved away into nothing. And something I hadn't felt in a long time sank into me... Familiarity. That's when the memory hit me.

_A rustling of leaves from the forest below the altar captured my attention..._

_"Knuckles, are you okay?"_

_I tried to sit up. I couldn't see the trees from where I was lying._

_I felt a hand on the back of my head, and, vaguely, I heard, "Knuckles... You're bleeding!"_

_"I am?" My eyes tried to focus on who was speaking, but all I could see was blood..._

_Before anything else could be said, there was the sound of something, someone gliding along near the shrine stairs. I jolted into an upright position, turning my head toward the stairs._

_Just barely visible in the total darkness... Something..._

Dark's hand stroked my dreadlocks in an attempt to quiet whatever fear he thought was still left. His other hand stayed still against my neck, in the same way it often stayed whenever he tried to calm me.

But inside my head I could see nothing. I could hear the rustling and the sound of something gliding along the ground... _What was there? _I wanted to know... But then... Then I could hear that voice... "_Knuckles, are you okay?"_ ...And for a moment, I was astounded... Because, other than Dark...

Who had ever cared?

* * *

D: Knuckles? What's with the dreams and the memories and the... everything, really...? Ha.

I'd love to hear your reviews, as always! ^^

And actually, I'm planning on starting a series of oneshots, and I'm looking for ideas. So, I've got a new poll up on my page. If you'd check it out and vote or send me an idea or something, that'd be awesome. ;)


	7. My Mind

Alright! I am, at least, seeming to be able to write these in a relatively timely manner. Glad for that. Haha.

Many, many thanks to those who've reviewed on the last few chapters! ^^ I was quite glad to hear from you!

And now for a little glimpse into somewhere that I've heard several people say they wanted to read a bit of...

* * *

**Chapter Seven: My Mind**

_"I usually just bleed it out."_

_..._

_"...It's not like it's suicidal..."_

_..._

_"It's just blood..."_

_..._

_"I lied, Rouge."_

_..._

_"I tried to kill myself."_

_Why, Knuckles...? Why?_

His voice was still ringing in my head. Like it was only yesterday... Oh, but I knew it was so much longer than that... So, so much longer...

_No... yesterday was... _ I shivered. _It was nothing but a nightmare..._ That was all the whole thing was. A horrible, horrible nightmare. Unreal. And when I woke up, it would all disappear. _It'll be years ago again... There'll be a second chance... God, wake me up... Please... please..._

From every corner of the room, I could see their eyes... Cold... Hidden in shadows... So alive... But so dead... _Why?_

I couldn't tell any of the others. I could hardly speak. What would I say? The others were blind... Blind to the eyes... Deaf to his voice... Numb to this feeling...

_Where are you?_

_"I don't think I'm going insane. I know that I'm already there."_

_Then that makes two of us... Come back..._

_"I'm going to find help."_

_I could help... Why couldn't you give me the chance? I want the chance..._

I hugged the Chaos Emerald close to me. He'd given it to me. I couldn't let it go... But I don't know what he thought it could do... Help me in some way... No... Chaos, even, could do nothing for me, I knew... I didn't need anything... How could I have thought for all that time...? I thought I had loved jewels... I hadn't even known what love was... _I don't need anything... Nothing but you, Knuckles... I made the mistake of never telling you before... I learned my lesson... Wake me up, God... Let me try again..._

I closed my eyes tightly, clutching the emerald to me... _Let my try... Please... I'll give anything..._

...

Complete silence... No talking... No breathing... Just... nothing...

Who was I kidding, anyhow? I had so much more than a second chance... So many chances... I let him go... I wasn't strong enough... I couldn't stop him...

_What was it that you needed, Knuckles? Belonging? You belong here... With me... With the others... With all of us... _

"Sonic and Tails are going downtown to help out the police in their search. I'm going to help. Are you going to be okay here until Vanilla and Cream get back from the grocery store, Rouge?"

I nodded in the direction of Amy's voice, forcing a smile. The tears had stopped forever ago, it seemed. I wished they would come back. It wasn't that I wished to cry... But tears seemed to help things. They took out some of the pressure of life, some of the pain... _When the tears stop coming... That's when the real pain starts... When there's no outlet... _

_When there's no "Try Again"..._

_When there's no knowing where he is..._

_When there's a chance he'll never come back..._

_Is there any happiness left in this world? Where is it? Who's taken it all?_

The pink hedgehog didn't return my smile but just nodded, and I heard the door close behind her.

Their eyes pressed upon me from all corners of the house as soon as the door clicked shut. Worse than before. Those tiny, poor, white, lifeless eyes... Another shiver slid up my spine, and I tried to focus on the television in front of me...

It was the same reporter who'd been on the day before... About those... deaths... "...still indefinite as to whether the cases were, indeed, murder. The doctors are still trying their best, but the only information released so far is to a peculiar type of "wound" inflicted upon all of the patients. It would seem that, while there is no other scarring on the body, all of the victims do share a lack of eardrums. Yes, every one of the victims seems to have experienced a sudden bursting of the eardrums at some point prior to death."

_"I know..."_

_What?_

I wasn't aware of how long I'd been staring at the television, until the front door opened again, and Cream and Vanilla entered.

The smaller rabbit was the first to come over to the couch. But even she wasn't smiling. Her faithful pet chao was following her slowly. All Cream said was, "Hello, Miss Rouge..."

Vanilla stopped to check on me and asked, "Do you need anything, dear?" There was exhaustion in her voice, though.

It wasn't all in my head. My mind wasn't the only place where pain and sadness reigned, then...

I shook my head at the older rabbit, and she walked away, straight to the kitchen.

It didn't feel right. Cream was sitting on the couch, silently. Sadly... She stared at the television blankly. No trace of a smile. Her trademark, innocently childlike smile... I didn't like seeing her without it. It was as if I was staring at a Sonic who'd just been told he was going to be paralyzed for life... Or an Amy, who'd just found out that Sonic had died...

It was so wrong... Why? Who on Mobius could have ever done something to drain so much happiness from the world? What was it? Those sixteen people dying? Was that really enough to drain everyone?

Or maybe it wasn't the people...

An island that had morphed within a year from something so alive to something so still and dead...

Maybe... Knuckles had known all of it was coming...

But what was "it"?...

Whoever could steal the world's serenity... All the happiness...

I thought even to Doctor Eggman... No, no one had heard from him in years... But could he have been plotting something all of this time? He had always been after the Chaos Emeralds... Hoping to harness the world's Chaos... He couldn't have done anything like that. He rarely got a new strategy... And he didn't possess the Chaos emeralds...

_Isn't there an explanation?_

I shut my eyes again...

And prayed again for Knuckles' return... _That's all I need for my happiness... Just him... please..._

All around me, their tiny eyes watched without ever seeing.

_

* * *

_

Ah, so... We finally hear straight from Rouge... _  
_


End file.
